mortal_instruments_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Creation:Original/Zander Hawk
'Name: '''Zander Hawk '''Species: '''Warlock '''Age: '''729 (looks to be about 22) '''Appearance: ' His distinguishing mark is usually glamoured, but he has swirls of reds, blues and greens that resemble those of Nephilim marks, but aren't specific runes or marks. 'Personality: '''Zander is a highly eccentric warlock with a knack for charming almost everyone he meets, especially the ladies. He can be serious and cold hearted at times, but then again he had to to live as many years as he has. His logic rules many decisions in his life, excluding those that involve love. He doesn't get angered easily, as he has learned patience over the years. He is very knowledgeable when it comes to magic as he makes a point to study whatever and whenever he can. He helps out those in dire need for almost to cost, but will charge others a fee, as he learned from the previous High Warlock. He has little love for Nephilim, but will work with them if he needs to. He hates Vampires due to his past, but if necessary, he will work with them. '''City: '''New York (High Warlock of Brooklyn) '''History: ' Born in 1287, Zander was born in Russia to his mundane mom, Anna. His name when he was born was Makar. His demon father had cornered his mom at a party she had went to with a friend, and he raped her. Nine months later she held a baby boy in her arms, not yet knowing what her son was. When "Marak" turned five, his marks started to show on his body. His mother grew frightened of him, but she decided to continue raising him. He was ridiculed by other boys and children, and the village shunned them, thinking that "Markar" was a demon. They were half right, but they didn't know. They were just superstitious. He grew up not quite knowing what he was, but he knew he was different. He was constantly bullied, left out of activities other boys would do. They pushed him in the mud, set animals loose in his house, and anything else they could think of. His mom died when he was 15 from an illness. He then grew up in the countryside, as no one in his village would take him. He soon found out that something was wrong when he started to do magic. He was found wandering the forest by another Warlock who called himself Hawk. Zander told his story and Hawk took him in and taught him. For 200 years 'Marak' helped Hawk and learned all about the world of Angels and Demons. Even after he was ready to leave, he stayed with Hawk. One day Hawk decided it was time for 'Marak' to choose his own name. After thinking about it for a week, 'Marak' decided to be called Zander Hawk. He took Hawk as his last name to honor Hawk who had basically raised him his entire life. Hawk, felt honored, but at the same time he was concerned. He wanted Zander to be his own person, and sometimes holding onto his past was a bad idea. Eventually Hawk kicked Zander out to explore the world. Zander met the Nephilim, whom he disliked immediately. They hated all downworlders, he was no exception. He learned that they thought they were better was because they had Angelic blood in them. He tried to remind them that so did Faeries, but they pointed out that Faeries also had demon blood, so that didn't matter. He stop caring for the Nephilim after that, but he helped when he was needed most. He didn't want to see them wiped out or overrun by demons, after all, that meant he would be in trouble too. His trouble with Vampires started in France when he was about 550 years old. He had been moving around a lot and had had a few affairs, all of which had ended badly, seeing as he was immortal. In France he posed for a few painting, as everyone found him appealing. Of course the local vampires had to give him trouble. They made his life hell because they saw him as a threat to their power. He may have been a Warlock, but he was a powerful one. They saw that as a threat because from the start, he hated the Head Vampire of the local clan. He knew that they were doing horrendous things to Mundanes, and even other Downworlders. They feared that he would put a stop to their activities. During this time Zander feel in love with a beautiful Mundane girl. When the Vampire clan found out about it, they targeted her, and killed her. They made her into a Vampire, and then made sure Zander never saw her again. Zander, being heartbroken, left France, not even bothering to go against the clan. He ended up in New York, and settled down there, watching America gro from the background. He practiced his magic, summoned a few demons, and killed a few people that weren't good people. He made sure to hide their bodies well. THe usual. He stayed for a long time, staying low. He saw the rise of Magnus Bane, and when Magnus decided to take a break and go away, he stepped into the position of High Warlock of Brooklyn. '''Weapons: '''His only weapon is his magic Comments Heyo my dear fwiend. ♥ Soo... He like to fight with his bare hands? ♥ If he killed some people, wouldn't the Clave come after him for it? Thats all for now. >.~ Well then }} Category:Nat25 Category:Created